Yukio Taker
Yukio Taker (Nicknamed as "Pervy Hacker" ) , and the second Protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! ME. He is a friend of Yurie Tisumi, and a student of Xyz Speciality. He is also known as the most lecherous Student known in Taner Nasf Secondary School. He tends to hang out with Anissa Kaatta. 'Design:' 'Appearance:' Yukio Taker has a bronze skin, with a Black, yellow, and red hair with two blue bangs. 'Etymology:' Yukio's first name means 幸 (yuki) meaning "luck, fortune, happiness" combined with 男 (o) or 雄 (o) both meaning "man, male", translates as "Happy Man" ,while his last name "Taker" is a reversed "Tarek". 'Personality:' Yukio has a cunning and flitry character in the school, claming himself as "Girls' love angel", he's also playful, taking some things less serious than he should. However, he displays a clear annoyance to antics that push him to at his wit's end 'Biography:' Invasion of Chaotics As Yukio lives in the parallel Neighbourhood to Yurie's they both end up meeting at the Neighbourhoods' end, and so he bumps into an annoyed Yurie talking to Hinn. Because Yurie is too short, at first, he did not notice her, then he looked down, commenting that he bumped into a little girl, Irriated by "Little girl", Yurie steps on his foot with a brute force and leaving him yelling in pain, but that was short lived when he noticed Yurie talking to herself as if she's talking to someone (he seemingly cannot see Hinn), later, when Kishi Daishi asked him to bring him Yurie's Evolute Monster, and pretend to be her fan, as soon as he groped her seeking for her Extra Deck (touching her rear) she hits him with her head, then later with her foot when he called her out for her lack of femininity. He meets her later in front of the school , and tries to talk down to her suggesting that if she duels him, he gets to see the Evolute Summon (deep down, he sees that sending the data is more efficient than stealing the actual card), however, scared of the face-down card, Yurie immediately ends her turn, thus he gets disappointed, and proceeds to defeat her, as per agreeement, since Yukio won, Yurie has to become his friend and lessen her violence towards him. 'Relationship:' 'Yurie Tisumi:' Initially, Yukio's relationship with Yurie wasn't as notable as he intially did not show any interest in her, until he packed a deal with Kishi Daishi. 'Deck:' Yukio uses "Smokai" deck. Trivia: *Yukio is similar to Jihed Zafar, they both share the same perverted personality, they both Use decisive ways to get things they want, also the way they mistreat Nadia/Yurie respectively. *He later gains few traits of both Inuyasha and Ranma Saotome, in terms of getting trolled by other characters, and getting low tempered, like how his turn didn't work out, to insult Yurie, and getting all mad. *His signature gesture is the "L" , refering to others as "Losers". *He is the only Xyz Speciality male Student, and known to be a womanizer. *Despite getting on good terms with Yurie, Yurie never called him his original name, rather "Perverted Fox Hacker". *Yukio is one of Chadook's Favorite own Character. Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Characters